


Hands Intertwined and Hearts Stopped

by solangelams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley POV, Cute, Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, Handholding, I love them with my entire heart, M/M, short and sweet, two kisses for the price of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelams/pseuds/solangelams
Summary: “Crowley.” Aziraphale turned. “What’s the matter, dear?”Crowley swallowed, “Uh, we’re holding hands- you, you grabbed my hand.”ORThey hold hands and it’s cute thanks





	Hands Intertwined and Hearts Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1:30 am and I couldn’t go to bed without writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, they both own my whole heart I would lay down my life for them and as a result here’s a couple hundred words of fluff!!
> 
> If you liked it, let me know because that would be very nice thank you have a wonderful day.

“Oh! And the absolutely masterful way he tied his previous metaphor about the moonlight into his new narrative about human greed was delightful-“

Crowley had absolutely no idea what Aziraphale was talking about. Well, he knew it was a book, but that really didn’t mean much when you take into account who he was with and what the angel did with his free time/entire life. However, despite not knowing what the conversation was currently about, Crowley’s attention never once strayed from Aziraphale. It simply switched from the words coming out of the angel’s mouth to his lips, and then his eyes, and then his fluffy hair, and then his manicured hands. 

The bill for their meal arrived, and Crowley was so entranced in Aziraphale’s smile he subconsciously placed his card on the table and tucked it back into his pocket once the waitress was done with it. It wasn’t until Aziraphale had stopped his side of the one-sided conversation to apologise to the waitstaff and quickly retrieve a tenner for her tip that Crowley realised the meal was done and they had to leave.

The demon stood and fluidly donned his coat, leaving his chair untucked and waltzed out of the upscale Thai restaurant. Aziraphale followed, but not before tucking in both of their chairs, resuming his chatter. Crowley thought he may have been talking about a different book now, but any attempt to properly listen this time was halted by a completely unexpected distraction. 

The street was bustling, mildly angry pedestrians jostling as they hurried in their respective directions on the rowdy pavement, but that was all forgotten as warm fingers looped through his own cold ones. Aziraphale continued, both speaking and walking, without a hitch. Crowley was not so capable. 

The grey of the London sky cleared quite suddenly and then clouded back over just as abruptly, not that any of the headphone wearing, madly rushing Londoners noticed. 

Crowley had known Aziraphale for a very long 6,000 years, and for the vast majority of that time the angel had worried himself sick about even being seen near the demon. Those paranoid encounters, quick whispers and constant glances over shoulders were a far cry from holding hands in broad daylight on a Soho street, and because of the sheer ludicrousness Crowley stopped dead. 

His oblivious companion continued on before being pulled back by their conjoined hands. 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale turned. “What’s the matter, dear?”

Crowley swallowed, “Uh, we’re holding hands- you, you grabbed my hand.” That was not as smooth as he hoped it would be, but his brain truly was short circuiting. It wasn’t everyday the being you’ve been in love with for 6,000 years decides to hold your hand. 

Aziraphale tutted. “Well, yes dear! It’s rather crowded out and I didn’t want to lose you. Speaking of, let’s move to the side, shall we? We’re being quite the obstacle in the middle of the path and all.” He began moving to the inner side of the sidewalk, and dragging Crowley by their still melded hands. 

The angel then smiled, and dropped Crowley’s hand as if it wasn’t the biggest thing to happen this century! (Maybe apart from the almost apocalypse … but a close second!)

Crowley truly didn’t know what to think! Thousands of years tiptoeing around each other, saving the world together, almost being executed and then ending up on their side, and now they’re holding hands walking through London and WHY IS EVERYONE SO DAMN LOUD?

“Hey, hey Crowley look at me please, dear. What ever is the matter? Are you alright?” Aziraphale moved closer, and hesitantly touched Crowley’s cheek, directing his gaze toward him. He looked so worried, and so soft and so close. 

So close. 

So close, he could just- 

And he did. 

“Hmph!” Aziraphale made a noise of surprise as Crowley darted forward and placed a kiss onto his lips. It was quick, and chaste, and absolutely nothing like Crowley had imagined for the past 6,000 years, but still so perfect as everything the angel does always is. The demon pulled back slowly, his cool composure gone leaving him feeling uncomfortably exposed under the searching gaze of his angelic counterpart. 

He didn’t have enough time to finish the apology bubbling out of his mouth before Aziraphale’s jaw set in a shockingly attractive manner, and he pulled Crowley down into another kiss. 

This kiss was different, and much more similar to all of Crowley’s daydreams with Aziraphale pressed wholly against him, hand fisted in his coat, lips warm and soft and tasting of the vintage they just shared. However, no amount of idle imagining could prepare the demon for the real thing, and before he could even begin to wrap his head around the fact that he was kissing Aziraphale, it was over. 

Aziraphale stepped back, flushed, and just stared. He reached out and gently took off Crowley’s glasses, looking into his serpentine eyes and miracling them into their own little corner of a crowded city. Neither blinked, just gazing at each other in silence. Aziraphale, still looking into Crowley’s golden eyes, brought their hands together once more and gave a playful tug. 

“Let’s go home, dear.”

Crowley let himself be pulled all the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> If you wanna comment I will be your best friend guaranteed xx


End file.
